555 Shades of Grey
by NovaLun
Summary: GENDER SWAP! Come enjoy the insanity that is Mr. Andrew Steele's life. Disclosure: I HIGHLY recommend that my readers pay attention to the rating. I'm going to stick to the original plot and it's going to get hot and steamy.
1. Blondes

I scowled at the man in the mirror, running my hand over my hair for the millionth time. It won't stay down! Screw my hair, and screw Kade Kavanagh! I wouldn't be going through this excruciating cycle if it wasn't for him and his stupid article. I rue the day that he landed in the editor position of our school's newspaper. I should be studying for my upcoming finals but no, I am stuck getting ready to be a sad replacement for the currently ill stricken Kade. I hate this, I really fucking hate this I moaned as I I tried with all my might to make my hair lay flat one last time. Finally, giving up I gave out an exasperated breath and stuck my tongue out at the guy in the mirror with the huge blue eyes and copper hair.

Kade is my roommate, who for some god awful reason had to be sick today. Today, he was supposed to conduct an interview with some multi-industrial, multi-millionaire tycoon I've never heard of. And if it wasn't for Kade never would have or even thought I'd be in the same room with. Anyway, I have been volun-told to take his place at the interview in order for it to be in the school newspaper. So instead of studying for exams, which I have been stressing over for two months now, I will be taking the one hundred and sixty nine mile trek to downtown Seattle and face the cryptic CEO of Grey Enterprises Holdings, Inc.

I walk out of my room and found him on the couch looking like Rudolph, with his red nose and wearing his favorite shirt. A ridiculously too small for him, sleeveless shirt with a white rabbit printed too large for a grown man. I shook my head as our eyes met. "Please Andy, it took my nine months to land this. If I cancel we will be old men but the time I get it rescheduled. Come on, I'll even let you take the Benz."

I felt my eyes lit up, Kade is the owner of a shiny, red Mercedes CLK. "Fine I will take you up on that." I went over to him and extended my hand so that he could pass me his keys. Driving the Mercedes will be a lot more faster than driving Tank, my very old but very reliable Sierra. "Just don't forget how awesome your roommate is once Christmas comes around." He laughed as I smirked at him.

"I won't, thank you again for doing this." He said, wiping his nose, my stomach turned. Kade, even though stricken with the flu still looks like a GQ model. Some guys get all the luck.

"Yeah, yeah." I said feigning annoyance, he saw right through it giving me a smirk. I gathered all my necessary items for the trip and interview as I said goodbye and asked, "Do you need anything?"

"Yes, a swift death." He moaned, pulling the covered around him. I rolled my eyes, he can be such a kid some times.

"Well, I can't go to jail right now but I'll bring you something to knock you out and some soup." I heard him grunt his approval just before I started to walk out of the door into the hallway.

I made it to Seattle in record time, but I have to be honest I was on the verge of hyper speed. I really love the Benz! Finally, I reached the grand- eerily intimidating curved glass, twenty three story building. It had Grey House written discreetly in eight feet of steel directly above the main entryway. I whistled, what have I gotten myself into? I pulled at the color of my only buttoned down shirt, it took me twenty minutes to find it this morning. I just need to get this over with. Once, I stepped into the white sandstone lobby a large solid white marble desk greeted me.

I had to force myself not to grimace when I saw who was behind the desk, geeze maybe I should have ate more vegetables as a kid. A very groomed, blonde Viking who looked like a Hemsworth brother was currently looking at me with pierced lips. The ash suit he was wearing must cost more than Tank, I smoothed my jacket sleeves self consciously. I probably can't even afford to shop in the sale section of wherever he bought his suit at.

"I'm here to see Mr. Grey. Andrew Steele for Kade Kavanagh."

He snorted. Oh shit, do I have something in my teeth? Shit. I should have listened to Kade and borrow one of his suits. I watched as Thor swiftly snagged the phone and pressed a few buttons. He spoke very low in the mouth piece, I had a hard time trying to not look like I was straining to hear his words. Finally, for what seemed like too long he spoke.

"Mr. Kavanagh is expected Mr. Steele, please sign in here, take this badge and take the last set of elevators to the right of us." He pointed behind him, "You'll be heading to the twenty third floor." He handed me a security badge once I finished scribbling my name. "Have a nice time." He gave me a very pointed smirk, amusement shined brightly in his eyes. Jerk.

I snagged the badge and headed toward the hall that he pointed at. I had to succumb to the embarrassment of being searched and wanted by two security guards, who were both blonde and when they weren't barking orders at me were chatting in French to each other. Damn you, Kavanagh you're going to owe me big for all of this. Finally, I was able to get a small amount of peace as I lend against the back wall of the elevator. Too soon for comfort the elevator doors opened with a slight swoosh sound. Geeze, even the elevators are perfect in this place.

I found myself in another large lobby filled with glass and silver fixtures, but this time instead of white sans tone it was marbled. I found myself face to face with another blonde male. This is started to get ridiculous, he was dressed in an impeccable black suit his facial features sickly reminded me of Michaelangelo's David. I don't need this badge around my neck my looks alone label me as a Visitor.

"Hello Mr. Steele, will you please have a seat?" He spoke cheerily, well at least he's a whole lot nicer than Thor. I walked into a smaller seated area but the view caught my attention. The wall from behind a row of white leather chair was floor to ceiling glass. It showcased the Seattle skyline. Wow. I could just sit here and watch forever. I'm not sure how long I was paralyzed but I was only pulled out of my trance by a loud sound of someone clearing their throat.

Surprise, surprise another blonde. I'm beginning to think you have to be an ex model to work here. This blonde looked a little older than the other two but just as perfect looking. In fact, in the right lighting he looks like Brad Pitt. A sour taste grew in my mouth, I'm not body conscious; I'm lanky and plain not much too look at but still my ego is taking a lot of hits today. "Mr. Steele?" His voice was smooth like silk.

"Ugh… Y-yes?" I hate myself. I cleared my throat, trying to sound confident. "Yes."

The corner of his eyes crinkled, a smile almost formed, "Ms. Grey will be right with you. May I offer you a beverage or may I take your coat?" I began to clumsily take my coat off, refusing the drink offer. I'll spill it on myself. I was handing him my coat when his words sunk in.

MISS!

Ms. Grey? I thought I was interviewing a man, I'm going to KILL Kade when I get home. Why didn't I do some research when I decided to do this. Well now, all the blonde robots make sense now though. I bet she's a sixty something year old woman pining for youth and just surrounds herself with a parade of young men. A shiver went down my spine, that is just down right nasty.

I watched as Blonde Number to marched back to his desk and continued his work. I wonder if they are all blonde? I wonder if it's illegal to have you're entire staff be blonde and physically perfect? I was drifting off into a daydream when two floor to ceiling steel office doors opened and a small, petite Asian came walking out. Finally, someone not blonde. She was wearing a perfectly tailored black suit it went great with her pixie cut and bright smile. I definitely am very, like below sea level underdressed.

"Tennis on Thursday then Grey?" She turned to say through the doorway.

Whatever the reply was I couldn't hear but it made her give a chuckle before heading to elevator. As she went I watched as the first Blonde, The David, scurried over to call the elevator for her. Blonde Number Two came waltzing over a few moments later and announced, "Ms. Grey will see you now. There's no need to knock, just go on in." Egh.. I'm more nervous now that I know Grey is a woman. For some reason my grandmother's wet kisses came to mind. Ewe, Steele don't you dare think about that! Don't go there, I chastised myself as I headed toward the office doors.

I pushed passed the doors, I must have pushed too hard because instead of walking through I found myself tumbling head first. Fuck. My nose was flushed against the cold marble floor. I hate my clumsiness. I slowly picked myself up, I can't believe I'm in my hands and knees right I couldn't find the strength to look up yet but a pair of red, tall stilettos were next to me before I could blink twice. "Mr. Kavanagh are you alright?" A beautiful Soprano voice asked sounding more annoyed than concerned. I looked up. Oh. My. God. A beautiful young woman was staring down at me. Is it possible that I snapped my neck during my fall and I'm dead? She HAS to be angel she can NOT be real.

She was dressed in a elegant gray suit, her body was shaped beautiful and supplely. Her skin was flawless and her eyes were dangerously gray. Her hair ran down her body, slightly passed her elbows like curtains. Not one strand was out of place and it was so dark it reminded me of a raven's feather. In certain areas as the sunlight shone, it reflected green and blue like a oil spill. I can't believe how gorgeous and young she is. She can't be Ms. Grey, she is way too young. I shook my head. She took half a step towards me, "Do you need medical attention, Mr. Kavanagh?"

I shook my head again, scrambling to my feet as I finally found my voice.


	2. The Interviews

Ugh, actually Mr. Kavanagh is unavailable today so he sent me." I shrugged in an apologetic way, "I hope you don't mind Ms. Grey." I added quickly.

She raised a perfectly arched eyebrow, "And you are?" Her tone caught me off guard, it took me a moment to realize she was asking for my name. She couldn't be more than twenty seven years old, I can't imagine owning my own house right now much less heading my own multi million company.

"Andrew Steele, I study English Literature with Ka—um… Mr. Kavanagh, at WSU Vancouver." She nodded not saying a word, I swear I see amusement in her eyes. I took five very careful steps towards her, extending my hand to shake hers.

However she took a small step back from me, "Would you like to take a seat?" She made a gesture towards a large L shaped, white couch with a high back. Hm… Maybe she has a germ phobia? I took her lead as she walked to the couch I was able to admire her office without looking like a bigger fool than I already do. Her office took at least half of the entire twenty third floor, the far walls were made of floor to ceiling Windows they displayed the same spectacular view I was gawking at in the waiting room. Her desk was immaculate, solid steel and I'm sure a family of six could eat dinner on it comfortably.

An over sized painting that was hung on a wall across from her desk caught my attention. It was of a dark, almost black lake, ripples were running through it as a raindrop was plummeting towards it. I found it beautiful for some reason, looking at it made me smile. "It's untitled by a local artist." She announced, observing my perked interest.

"Its amazing, it's capturing the exact last moment of when two objects become one."

"I couldn't describe it better, Mr. Steele." She waved for me to sit, for some reason having her approval made me blush. "Even the smallest gestures matter the most, like this painting. It inspires and it's only portraying a drop of milk falling into coffee." I couldn't help but feel my cheek grow hot, so much for it being a dark lake. I watched, without breathing as Aphrodite reincarnated, lowered herself into one of the white, leather chairs directly across from me. She crossed her feet at her ankles pulling them neatly under her. Her posture was impeccable, I wonder if everything about her was perfect?

Shaking my head, chastising myself again for my thoughts getting dark. Let's just get this over with, Steele. I started to dig out all the supplies I needed. I took a moment to clear my thought before fiddling with the digital recorder. I've never been good with machinery. Turns out today wasn't any different than any other day. I spent an agonizing amount of time setting it up and I even dropped it twice on the glass coffee table in between us. Throughout the entire time Ms. Grey sat there looking at me with one of her hands cupping the side of her face and the other rested on the arm of the chair. Her face gave away no emotion but at least she was patient.

I looked up at her, finally really taken in her face. Her eyes gleamed with what could only be described as amusement. "Sorry."

"No, please Mr. Steele take your time."

After a pregnancy pause, I finally got it.

Ha! Phew! I almost felt like doing a victory dance. "Do you mind if I record this?"

Her face broke into a wicked smile, she showed me all of her teeth, which were perfectly straight and brilliantly white. Her tongue touched the tip of one her canines, a pulse went through my pant. OH. "After you took so much time, you ask me now?"

She's playing with me? My cheeks flushed, I'm not sure I want to play this. I don't know what to say. She took me out of my misery soon enough, "You have my permission. Record away." She straightened her already perfect posture.

"Has Mr. Kavanagh explained the meaning of this interview?"

"Yes. It will appear in the graduation issue of the student newspaper since I have the great honor of speaking at this year's ceremony." Oh, wow.

I had no idea she'll be speaking, I'm really going to serve Kade that swift death he wanted earlier. I nodded, my nerves are starting to kick in again. I licked my lips, straightened my back and tried to look intimidating. But honestly I think this hundred proud woman in front of me could take me down. Ugh! I felt another pulse. Get ahold of yourself, I barked silently. "Okay I have a few questions for you."

"Sounds like you came prepared to initiate an interview then." She's mocking me!

"You're very young to have such an empire. What do you owe your success too?" I felt like a fifth grader reading Shakespeare for the first time. All the words in my mouth sounded and tasted wrong.

Her mouth fell flat, almost pointedly disappointed. "I owe my success to myself; my determination, my strive, my willingness, my inflexibility," she gave a musical laugh, making me blush once again. Why am I blushing so much? I never blush, men shouldn't blush. "I'm a woman working, striving, dominating in a male dominate arena. For many years I've had nothing to work with but my knowledge and raw grit. It worked and now I've fine tuned my abilities into a perfect science; reading people, assessing their needs and wants and if it bettered me, my company, or was any way a gain I took the necessary action to obtain any and all goals."

Woah. Talking to her, she sounds far wiser than her years.

"You sort of sound like a control freak." The words just gushed out before I could stop them. She held my gaze, oh, I wasn't sure if I wanted to run and hide or smile. I did neither. I sat frozen, like a statue, well at least I am not blushing.

"Trust me, ," she took her had away from her face. As she did, her nails caught the sun's light. They were perfectly polished, her hands were small and they looked super soft. I wonder how they feel? I shook my head trying to stay focus on her words. "I exercise control on all aspects of my life." Oh. My eyes widened, her tone was both menacing and playful. Why does she have such an effect on me? I quickly directed my attention to Kade's list again.

"Do you have interests outside of work?"

A hint of a smile appeared on her face suddenly. Dazing me momentarily. "I do have interest outside of my work." She said simply as if it were a secret. Her answer perked my interest, I couldn't let it go.

"What do you do to chill out?"

She giggled, it was a musical and lovely sound. "'Chill out,' well.. I fly, I play tennis, I own serval boats," I felt my jaw drop not caring to close it. She smiled, "Mr. Steele I am quite wealthy I have the means to indulge in expensive hobbies and activities." Of course you do, I don't know why I am acting so juvenile but come on! Boats. As in plural! She grinned, wow, I just can't believe how gorgeous she is. "I also enjoy physical activities."

My blush came back with a vengeance, I'm sure she still is playing with me.

I returned back to my handy list of questions. "Why did you choose to invest in manufacturing?"

"My love of ships," she was looking at me but not really seeing me. She was somewhere else as she spoke, "I wanted to know how they sailed, what made them move so what better way to indulge in my interests than by coupling it with making money." Hm, I wonder how she is with her walls down. I wonder how she acts when she relaxed?

"Do your friends say you're easy to get along with?" It wasn't on the list, but what the heck this is the only chance I'm ever going to get to talk to her.

"I'm a very private person, I don't often give interviews." Oh, she's trying to shoot me down.

"Why did you agree to give this interview?" I challenged, feeling brave for once in my life.

"For one, I am a benefactor of the college and second I couldn't get Mr. Kavanagh away from me. Badgering me every day, calling sometimes two or three times a day." She shrugged, "I have to admire that sort of persistence." I twinge of sadness came through me. I am sure this interview would be going on a lot better if Kade was here instead of me. I'm sure he'd get her to open up and answer all of these questions. He's always been a lady's man, unlike me. I'm far from that. Very far.

Her words snuck up on me again, woah. Benefactor.

"You also invest in farming technology, why?" I don't speak as well as Kade either who had fourteen years of private education before going off to college. He could easily keep up with her wit.

"Every man, woman, child; even a dog deserves a meal. Food is a necessity, it's not a bargaining chip or something that should be used to excerpt power. We can't eat money."

"It sounds like your heart talking more than your mind."

"No child should go hungry." She shook her head, "Anyway most people would say I don't have a heart."

"Why would they say that?"

"They know me oh, too well." She flashed a familiar grin, she confuses me so much; my mind my body…especially my body….

"You were adopted." Oh, that's personal, I looked up at her. Her brow furrowed.

"That's a fact not a question, Mr. Steele."

"S-sorry…" I quickly went down the list again, rushing to the other question I belted it out. "Have you had to sacrifice a family life to expand your company?

She huffed, clearly annoyed by it being another personal question. "I have a family; my parents, my brother and sister. That's all I need."

I rushed to get away from the personal questions, skipping down to the next question, not letting her words soak in. "Are you gay, Ms. Gray?"

She inhaled sharply, her eyes grew cold. I cringed into the couch, holy shit, I'm going to murder Kade! Why didn't I read the questions before I came here? "No, Andrew I am not."

"I am- I ugh- that is…ugh, look I apologize. It's just written write here." I gestured at the notepad, give me a break here Lady, I don't know what I am doing. I explained further, "I was drafted and sent here by Kade. He's my roommate, I don't even work at the newspaper. I was the last option, I came as a favor to him."

"Well that certainly explains all of this." I winced, Kade is going to hate me. I hate me.

There was a firm knock on the door then Blonde Number two came in, "Excuse me for the interruption but your next meeting is in ten minutes."

"We aren't done here." Why does that sound like a threat? "Please cancel it Andre." He stayed in the doorway, momentarily dazed and confused. She titled her head to one side, almost daring him to challenge her.

"Right away, Ms. Grey." He quickly shot out of the room with out any further delay. Well, at least I'm not the only one.

"Please, you must have more important things on your schedule than being here with me. Besides, I have no more questions." I closed the notepad and snagged the recorder from the table, jabbing the off button.

"I'm fine right where I am at Mr. Steele." She rose from her sit and moved to the couch closer to me. I felt my mouth salivate as she sat down. Oh no, she plans to play with me some more. Where are you going with this? I held the notebook close to my chest, feeling like a toddler clinging to his security blanket. "I'd like to know some information about you. I think it's only fair."

Oh.

"T-there's not much to tell."

She gave me a crooked smile, "Then it will be a quick interview. What are your plans after to college?"

I shrugged, why do you want to know about my plans to move to Seattle. "Honestly I don't have any. I've been nervous about my exams for my entire last term I just want to get through those." I gave out a nervous laugh.

She nodded, "We have a very productive internship program here." Work here? Is she really offering me a job? I can just see myself slaving away in the mailroom looking like Egor's stunt double.

"I don't think I'd fit in here." I looked around her office nervously, the ceiling tile is better looking at me.

"Why do you saw that?" She flipped her hair to one side, intrigued by my answer.

"It's obvious, isn't it?"

"Not to me." Her voice was serious, she looked at me deep in my eyes. Her grey eyes smoldering, woah, how many times can she take my breath away in one setting? "I could show you."

Oh, shit did I say it out loud? "W-what?"

She smiled, "I could show you around my building."

"Oh, I'm sure you are far too busy to spend the afternoon with me. Besides, I have a long drive."

"A long drive?" Finally, I got to see her confused expression. It probably doesn't get showcased often.

"I'm driving back to Vancouver."

She pierced her lips, standing up, "Then you'd better be careful it is supposed to rain." She almost sounded convinced but I can't imagine her actually caring if I made it home safely or not. I nodded, getting up as I threw everything in my bag. She surprised me but not only walking me to her door but she held it open and even followed me out to the hallway. When we passed Andre's he hopped up and handed me my jacket. I shuffled my bag side to side as I awkwardly attempted to put my jacket on.

"Allow me." She took my jacket in her petit hands, opening for me. I shrugged it on, bending down so she get it over my shoulders. Even though she was wearing very tall heels, I still had a good head length on her. Once she pulled the jacket completely up she fixed my collar. Her fingers grazed my neck, I felt electrocuted. Oh my god! My eyes widen and I gasped. Such a big reaction to such a small action. My cheeks grew hot again, dammit. I could almost feel her laughing at me as she left stunned, to call the elevator.

Luckily for me I didn't have long to wait, it immediately came and opened its doors to me. I felt ridiculous, unravelled and disarmed by this gorgeous woman's small probing questions, her reactions, even her smile. I kept my eyes in my shoes, not turning until I started to hear the doors close behind me. But, when the door was almost closed she stuck her hand in the doorframe causing it to open again.

She raised her eyebrows playfully at me. Toying with me one last time.

"Andrew."

I surprised myself by mustering up enough courage to reply before the doors closed.

"Kristien."


End file.
